MHDH: Advice
This is mainly Gene's sandbox of MHDH idea. An in depth guide is currently in the process, making things pretty will come later. This page will contain a few things which might branch off into new pages. *Each monster's "Chance" (Chance Mode is subject to change once I can find an official term for it) **Every monster can be knocked out into "Chance" where there is a period of time to do damage to any part of the monsters body. *MHDH vs MHFU *All breakable parts *Monster's weakest spots *X weapon against Y monster *X weapon tactics *When/where to evade *How to obtain S rank for every quest and category **Mission, Time, Damage, Breaks *Things you might now have known Also, note that this is currently a rough draft. You'll know when things start to actually get organized. The Guide page is now up, and is only missing a few Monsters! 'Global Note:' I've been using both Hammer and DS frequently during my progression in MHDH. Pretty much, going for the head, with both, gets me a kill. As long as you can time the evades, going for the head is a good strategy to start off with. I mostly use greatswords, but most monsters seem to have weak heads prone to breaking, and the occasional tail. Flinching "Hit!" Flinching a monster will pops "Hit!" on the top right of your screen. It doesn't stun them as much as "Chance!" but it can still be useful. A "Hit!" is used to iterupt monster attacks. Timing them correctly can be used to juggle monsters so they cant attack or move without getting knocked into a "Hit!". A fully charged GS will always cause a "Hit!". A fully charged Hammer will always cause a "Hit!". Hitting a monster on the head with a fully charged Hammer will also add +1 to the KO meter in the top left of your screen. Not positive but I tend to get a "Hit!" every so often when landing all 6 hits on a monster, with DS. Needs more testing. This would mean that a full combo with each weapon results in a "Hit!". However, each hit must be on the same hitbox of the monster, and not a different area. For instance, hitting the tail 4x and the wings 2x will not finish a "Hhit!" combo. Hitting the head 6x with Dual Swords will proc the "Hit!" effect. Health Each bar of health represents a heart. Depleting a bar fully will take away a heart from a monster. ' ''No matter how much damage the hit did, the damage that downed the monster will never roll over into the next health bar. ' Put in an another way, If the heart has 10dmg until you down the monster, even if the next his is 999dmg, the 999 won't carry over into the next heart. It will only do the 10dmg, bringing the monster to a "Down!" state. Items like poision daggers will also not cause the health bar to break. Instead, the monster will stay with no hp while still taking damage from the knife. This means different things since you may need to think about your attacks. Be sure to use the knockdowns after a health bar is broken to your advantage- they can be used to intterupt attacks. Chance! Chance isn´t affected by the weapon you are using. '''Chance Note:'It is suggested to have tails already cut or avoided during chance mode. Severing the tail will break the monster out of chance mode, significantly decreasing the amount of time you have to openly attack. Also if you evade all the Warning Attacks you'll automatically use a Slash Attack and get the monster into Chance Mode. Khezu When Khezu starts loading the projectile shock attack, throw a poison knife in its head. Blangonga Use a trap and once it's trapped, immediately use a slash. Wait till he jumps back, plant a trap and wait until he roars. This means hes going to charge directly at you. If not, get outta the way because if he hits you or you are too late, the slash won't count as a chance. It needs to be done quick. Shogun Ceanataur Use a trap and once it's trapped, immediately use a slash. Monoblos When Monoblos goes underground, use a Barrel-Bomb. Pink Rathian After Pink Rathian's second back flip, that poisons you if you get hit by the tail, throw a flashbomb. Doing it during the first back flip won't guarantee the chance and it also stays in the air longer after it's second back flip. So immediately after dodging the tail for the second time, you should be immediately throwing that flashbomb. As long as it's thrown, it will effect Ian. Just don't let the urge to press the item's button effect you're ability to dodge. Hence. If you don't see the flash by the time Ian is moving down back to the ground, don't expect a chance mode to activate. The flashbomb will still stun, it's just the chance mode most likely won't take effect. Tigrex The method that I've seen Tigrex go into chance mode, which still needs some more testing, is when he charges as you. There are two variations while he is still calm in normal mode. The first is when he leaps at you, then leaps a second time. The second is when he charges at you then charges back another way. (Either way, both attacks are aimed at you both times. Easy to dodge but you have to dodge in order to avoid it.) It's at the end of Tigrex's first charge, it will immediately turn around to charge back another way and that's when it's chance mode happens. Get some distance between you and Tigrex, let it charge at you. Make sure to avoid being hit. While its scrambling to turn around, use your slash to knock it into chance mode. Rage: There's a certain attack pattern when he goes into rage, the scren will flash red/warning, he does that double chomp where you have to evade right then left, then he jumps once. He doesn't jump that far, which is good, so you have to slash Tigrex after he jumps, not before. The chance won't take effect if you slash him before he jumps. MHDH vs MHFU The main point here is: If you have knowledge of Unite monsters, their elemental weakness, breakable parts and where they take the most damage... then you're pretty much all set. These monsters are 2nd Gen monsters and mimic their counterparts in many more ways than not. It is on the iPhone but it was done very well, imo, to make it play like a Monster Hunter game. Weapon Stratgies (This should be a set of pages) Greatsword Greatswords have a huge damage potental, that when used correctly with charges and proper slashes, can destroy any monster. They are known for their huge attack values, which are great for monsters where you can only get in a few hits at a time. The first level can be decimated by greatswords. So far credit goes to GeneStarwind. Also edited by SteamPunkRue. Totally spent an hour or so at school helping :3 love this game.